The Dragon Lord and the Orphan
by Lady Pheonix1
Summary: Astrid is an orphan with no status or honor in the village of Berk. When the mysterious Dragon Lord comes to the village and demands her, everyone is surprised. Will Astrid ever gain honor? Will she ever have freedom? And will the ghosts of her past ever stop haunting her?
1. Sacrifice

She saw them coming before the horn blasted. As soon as she had seen them she had alerted Gothi and was taking the "short" way down. Gothi didn't like it and had made her feelings on the zip line quite clear. It had taken several raids and help from... Astrid pushed that part of the memory away. Eventually though a place had been found where the dragons typically didn't fly through and the contraption had been built.

Astrid landed gracefully with a backwards somersault and sprinted to the village. Whoever was on watch finally saw the dragons and sounded the alarm. Panic ensued as the dragons attacked.

Old women with babies and young children holding onto their skirts were running toward the cave hidden just inside the forest line. Old men, few as there were in the village that could no longer fight, also followed and carried what weapons they could pick up. Astrid knew Gothi would arrive at the cave soon, taking the hidden trail that led through the forest from her hut to the cave.

Astrid took her shield and axe off her back holding them in defensive positions in front of her as she was prepared to defend the ones running for the cave. Once she was sure that everyone was safely hidden she made her way over to the bucket brigade and made sure they were aware of their battle plan.

Some of the dragons finally landed on the ground, and it was at that moment that she heard a familiar sound followed by the even more familiar cry of, "Night Fury!"

Her head jerked up and she saw the familiar black silhouette shoot across the sky. Astrid's face hardened as she saw the Dragon Lord. A Gronkle had landed not too far away and started raiding one of the stores of fish. She took off running for it, yelling her war cry. Just as she was about to throw her axe a blast landed between her and her target. The Gronkle was scared away and Astrid was blown back.

Astrid quickly got back to her feet just as another hut caught fire. A Zippleback found and took the sheep hidden inside. She threw her axe at it , drawing its attention to her. It's eyes narrowed as it slinked toward her menacingly. One head spitting Sparks and the other ominously leaking gas from its mouth. Astrid drew her sword up and pressed down the familiar feeling of fear that accompanied the dragon raids.

Just as she was about to attack the Dragon Lord and his Night Fury landed between her and the Zippleback. He swung his strange sickle-like staff around so that it whistled and rattled. She frowned as it backed off and returned it's attention to the sheep. Astrid's attention was quickly drawn back to the Dragon Lord as his attention switched to her with palpable intensity. Astrid swallowed down her frustration. That was two dragons tonight that had gotten away. Two chances lost at getting any sort of respect or status. Two things that were extremely difficult, especially for someone in Astrid's position.

This was the first time Astrid had been able to see the Dragon Lord clearly. Normally he was just a shadow. He certainly was intimidating, even with his narrow frame. His black and blood red mask was enough to send ice cold fear creeping up Astrid's spine. The rest of his leather attire matched his horned mask, making him look like some cross between a human and a Night Fury. Astrid fought to not let her fear show as she held her sword in front of her. The Night Fury took a step towards her, but the Dragon Lord stepped between them. Astrid took a step back before anger surged hot like the fire around her through her veins. Astrid gave herself over to it and attacked the Dragon Lord.

The Dragon Lord leaped off the Night Fury and ,et her half way. His staff blocked her attacks but Astrid was not considered the best fighter in Berk for nothing. She watched him closely, waiting for the moment when he would make a mistake. He soon made one when she forced him into a sloppy and unbalanced stance. She threw down her sword and shield, taking him by surprise. He swung one end of the staff up to block her, but she leaped at him with her legs first and caught him around his narrow chest. Swinging her body weight around his she released him and landed on her feet while his momentum flipped him over to land on his back. The Dragon Lord recovered quickly and kicked her feet out from under her. Astrid landed on her back and some of the wind was knocked out of her, but she quickly recovered. She swung a fist at him which he caught and pinned above her head. She swung her other fist at him which he caught and trapped with the other one as he climbed on top of her. Astrid wiggled and bucked her hips to try and get him off. But it was no use. She was trapped.

"Such a beauty," he growled at her as he thrust a knife up against her neck. She looked at him defiantly. "Such spirit. Too bad you are a murderer."

"What do you care when plenty of us have died from your dragons. Leave us alone. What have we done to deserve this?" She spat at him. She was not about to admit that she had never killed a dragon. Not to him. Let him think what he would.

He chuckled darkly and shook his head. His attention was caught by the shield. It was bare. No dragon horns were affixed to it. No blood marks stained its surface. No carvings. No artwork. Nothing. It was completely bare. Astrid knew what he was looking at and closed her eyes in shame.

The next thing she knew her arms and legs were tied together and she was thrown over the Night Fury's back. Her screams drew the villagers attention as they flew over Berk toward the chief. The Dragon Lord growled and swung his staff over his head and a few of the dragons formed a sort of guard. A few of them landed with them and the Night Fury, others hovered. It seemed the dragons had finished their raid as they were leaving with their bounty.

The Chiefs attention was immediately focused on the Dragon Lord and the young woman. "How desperate are you, old man, for me and my dragons to leave your precious village alone?"

It had escaped nobody's notice that the village was suffering. Injuries had rendered two-thirds of their warriors to be unable to fight. That wasn't taking into account the deaths. The chief looked more and more tired with each raid since the death of his son. A strangled cry was heard and everyone turned to see the source. Gothi was running as quickly as her old body would allow. While most thought she was mute, the truth was that she spoke very rarely. She attempted to approach the young woman but the Dragon Lord blocked her approach. Tears started running down the old woman's face. If the Dragon Lord saw he gave no indication.

Chief Stoic looked at him. The village was dying. Every raid meant less food for everyone. Stoic wasn't even sure that there was going to be enough food for the coming winter. A fact that only he and Gobber were completely sure of, while the rest of the village could only speculate. Stoic took a deep breath. He admitted to himself that he was desperate. "What do you want," he asked.

The Dragon Lord didn't even hesitate, "Her."


	2. Offering

Astrid's heart jumped in her throat and her stomach clenched as she was hauled off the dragons back and was thrown in the middle of the divide between the Dragon Lord and Stoic. Why would the Dragon Lord want her? She was a nobody. She had no status, no honor. There was only one person in her life right now who gave a damn about her. There had once been another but... Astrid shook her head. Refusing to think about it. "No," croaked Gothi. "You cannot have her!"

Stoic sighed heavily. Here he had a problem. Astrid was the best fighter in their village to be sure. However she had no status because she was an orphan. The spirits of her family had abandoned her when her last remaining family member, her uncle Finn Hofferson had died in shame. She had no last name as a result. And because of this she had no honor. So when the Dragon Lord demanded her as payment Stoic was a little more than worried that this demon master would easily go back on his word.

He looked at Astrid laying on the ground. Finn had died of the shame of being branded a coward and Astrid had been too young to be able to start earning her place in the village and thereby take on the family name. She had never killed a dragon. And her mother had died giving birth to her and her father had died in the raid just before her birth. Her parents had been only children and had no other family members. After Finn's death Gothi had taken her in. Gods only knew why, but Stoic had a feeling it had something to do with something the old woman saw in her runes.

Stoic decided to feel out the Dragon Lord, "You are offering us a deal for peace, and yet you want something that has no value."

The Dragon Lord's agitation was evident, but calculated, as he began to pace. The Night Fury let out a low growl. The Dragon Lord let out a growl in response. Astrid frowned, her heart pounding in her ears. Gothi attempted again to approach Astrid, the Dragon Lord swung his staff out and stood over Astrid. Pointing the sickled end at the old woman in warning. Gothi looked at him defiantly, tears still openly running down her face, but she did not back down. His face swung back to the chief, "Then what would you say to an alliance?"

"Marriage?" Stoic frowned, "With her? I told you before, the girl has no value. How are we to trust your word when you offer us so much and yet ask for so little?"

The Dragon Lord chuckled darkly, "I still demand her. And since you seem so willing to offer more...," everyone hung on his word, "you will leave a third of your catch in the abandoned watch tower fire pit. No eels. Only fish. Twice a week. And I will know if you attempt to betray me. I am fully aware of what the fishers bring in. Do we have a bargain?"

Stoic looked at him dubiously. Giving away a third of their catch would be difficult, especially when the fishing grounds shifted from time to time. But what choice did he have?

Astrid read his decision on his face and found her voice, "No! You can't do this!"

Stoic looked at the Dragon Lord, "Done."

The Dragon Lord wasted no time cutting Astrid's hands apart and setting her on her knees. He knelt in front of her and reached for her left hand. Astrid swiped out at him, but he easily caught her fist. "Careful m'lady. You wouldn't want to jeopardize this truce would you? After all, it is by your life that all of this is contingent. I might be lenient, but my dragon is not."

Astrid grappled with herself to control her rage at being so humiliated. She allowed him to take her hand and tried not to flinch when he pulled the cord from her hair and wrapped it around their fingers, palms, and wrists twice. Fastening them together. Stoic raised his hands in front of the entire village, " As decreed by the gods, you all have seen their hands bound together. Once for their bodies, and second for their souls. In this life and the next. What the gods have bound together will never be torn apart. As chief of this village I observe what the gods have sanctified and declare them to be husband and wife." Gothi sadly waved her hands in agreement. Knowing she had no choice like the chief.

The Dragon Lord stood up and Astrid was forced to stand with him. He started to make his way toward his dragon when Astrid jerked him to a stop, "At least let me say goodbye to Gothi." Astrid's cheeks burned as the firelight caught his eyes behind his mask. "I may have married a demon, but I am not one. She raised me."

"And what will you give me in return if I allowed you to do so? For all I know, Gothi could try to kill me and help you escape."

Astrid's mind worked in overdrive. What could she give him? She had very little to offer him. All her worldly possessions were on her person, save for the sword, axe, and shield. Then it hit her. Leaning down she took the dagger hidden in her boot and handed it to him by the handle, "I give you your life this night. I am completely unarmed now."

He didn't say anything except to put the dagger into his own boot, and gestured to the old woman to approach. Gothi wasted no time running to Astrid and throwing her arms around her. Tears started running down Astrid's face. "I'm sorry for all those times I gave you grief. I'm an ungrateful little fool."

"It's alright my daughter. I know life has not been kind to you." Gothi croaked, "I have told you what the runes have told me. This may seem like a setback, but the gods plan will always take place. We just don't always see how. Keep to your path my little shield maiden. I love you."

Astrid threw her arm around the short old woman who barely came up to Astrid's shoulder, "I will. I love you too."

The Night Fury gave an impatient sounding growl and the Dragon Lord tugged on their bound hands, "Time to go."

It was tradition for newlyweds to spend the first night with their hands bound together, it seemed the Dragon Lord was going to hold to that tradition. Astrid was confused as to how they were going to fly as he sat down on the dragon. He gently drew her to sit astride in front of him, "Don't be afraid," he murmured in her ear.

With that they shot into the air. Astrid gasped and wrapped her free arm around his waist, burying her head into his shoulder. He had her firmly up next to his body balanced between his legs. She knew he wouldn't let her fall, but too many incidents in the past had made her extremely reluctant to trust anyone. Much less someone who consorted with dragons.

Her heart pounded and she fought to control the shaking that threatened to take over her body. Part of her was curious to see what everything looked like from up where they were, but that part was small and quickly drowned out by fear. She kept her head buried in the Dragon Lord's shoulder.

They flew for what seemed like hours. Astrid didn't move at all. She kept her head buried in the Dragon Lord's shoulder. The wind was cold against her bare upper arms, but after a while it seemed like the wind was changing. Like it was getting warmer. "We're here."

She lifted her head and looked down. Her heart jumped up into her throat and her grip on the Dragon Lord tightened, but she forced herself to look. Down beneath them was a small island. She could see caves dotting the hillsides and lots of trees. There was plenty of fresh water flowing in streams and down waterfalls. At the base of a hill next to a deep part of one of the streams was a small, slightly dilapidated hut.

They circled around the island and as they were doing so the sun started rising. More of the island was shown and Astrid was surprised that there were sheep and a few yaks wandering around on the island. They started descending and heading toward one of the caves.

Astrid felt another fear rise up. This one stronger than any of the other fears this night. She was married. To this demon. And...oh gods. She couldn't push the thought away. The wedding night. Astrid had heard enough stories from the various girls she overheard at the village. Some of the most graphic ones from Ruffnut, although she had gotten married to Snotlout at age 18. And now she was here...with her husband...and...

Hot rage surged through her again. But this time she was in complete control of it. She felt it boiling in her blood. As they landed she looked around. Seeing what she could use to her advantage. And as the sun came up over the horizon she suppressed a smile. The night, and her deal, were over. She slid off the dragon and looked at their hands, "Please untie me. The night is over."

He looked down at their hands and entwined their fingers. Astrid's heart stopped, "I'll ask you one last time, untie me. The night is over."

She reached down to start untying the cord that bound them and the Dragon Lord reached down and grabbed it. She yanked back but he was stronger. She twisted her elbow and knocked the mask from his face with her shoulder. He twisted her hands up behind her back and locked her legs with his as they fell. She continued to struggle but she was effectively trapped with his weight in top of hers. She looked up at him, but everything froze all at once. Her anger. Her fear. Her heart. As she looked up into a familiar face that had haunted her nightmares for the past 5 years, "Hiccup?"


	3. Relenquish

Astrid simply went numb. After the events of the last 12 hours she gladly welcomed it. Hiccup was alive. Alive. "I thought you were dead," she said softly.

Hiccup looked down at her, his expression unreadable, "Sorry to disappoint."

Astrid wasn't disappointed. Memories came flooding back. Memories that she had spent the last five years suppressing. And seeing his face brought them all back in a rush. Memories of a little girl in pigtails having been pushed in mud and jeered at when her uncle died, and kind green eyes helping her up. Pass a few years and the pigtails were replaced with a single braid, and clothes were were too small and practically falling apart, and precious cloth had been smuggled to her, with hopeful green eyes. A few days later he had been punished for giving her that cloth. And it had been that which had solidified her desire to be the best. To earn some sort of honor for herself. Enough so that she stood a fighting chance of surviving. She knew those green eyes followed her over the years. And when she had been old enough to start dragon training she had been eager to have the honor of killing the Monstrous Nightmare. Nothing. Not even those eyes, would get between her and that small bit of honor.

But it hadn't happened. Suddenly, seemingly overnight Hiccup had gone from being the village nuisance to being the dragon whisperer. And there was nothing she could do as she watched her chances "dwindling into the single digits" as Fishlegs once said. She trained every moment that Gothi wasn't teaching her or she wasn't doing some undesirable task given to those that had little to no honor in the village. And every day she had to watch as she became second best. Never good enough. The night before the decision was to be made on who would have the honor of killing the Nightmare, Gothi had read the runes. Astrid couldn't read them, but she had no hope by that point. She had gone to bed in tears.

Astrid had fought as hard as she could the next day, but she knew Gothi had made her choice. Gothi knew how important this was to her. And she had chosen him. When Astrid had seen the old woman outside of the arena and had demanded to know why. The old woman replied in riddles, "The Norns have told me about your destiny and his. They are both entwined. I can tell you no more than that."

Astrid had gone after Hiccup, who had taken to disappearing most afternoons after dragon training. He was sneaking through the woods with a basket on his back. She followed him to a gorge where there was a Night Fury. A few months ago he had mentioned something about taking down a Night Fury. She, like everyone else, hadn't believed him. Nobody had ever taken down a Night Fury. And yet here he was. And it was attacking him! Astrid had let out a war cry and thrown her axe at the dragon. She'd heard Hiccup cry out as she had rushed toward the dragon. Her dagger drawn. Hiccup was near the Night Fury and she saw it push him down. The Night Fury blew a blast of fire at the ground in front of her and a rock hit her in the head. The next thing she knew was darkness.

When Astrid had woken up there was blood everywhere, and no sign of Hiccup or the Night Fury. Astrid had screamed and cried. Hiccup, who had shown her so many kindnesses her entire life. She owed him her life. Many times over. When she had gone to the chief he had told her that she would never have any honor in the village for failing to save his son. Gothi had used her status to keep Astrid in the village and in her home. Astrid had never understood why. Gothi would merely reply in her mysterious way, "The Norns."

Astrid had been forbidden to continue dragon training, and simple things like food and clothing were as nonexistent as her jobs around the village. And with each dragon raid the Dragon Lord...Hiccup...had prevented her from killing a dragon when she had gotten close. Her life had only gotten harder, but Gothi would not let her give up. And now here she was. An unwilling bride. A sacrifice. Unwanted. And alone.

"I'm not disappointed, Hiccup. But please, let me up. Untie me for Thors sake."

Fear threatened to choke her and Hiccup must've seen this because he relented and got up, pulling her with him. Astrid felt a small hole rip in the side of her shirt. The rip pushed back the fear long enough for her to make a note to repair the hole as soon as she was alone. He untied them and looked at the cord for a moment before pocketing it. "Come on, Toothless. Let's get that gear off of you." He spared Astrid a glance, "Welcome to my home."

Astrid didn't know what else to do so she followed him. The cave was deep and the light did not reach the back. The cave curved and narrowed and she followed him and his dragon through it. It was dark until the dragon gave a blast and lit a fire pit in the middle of the room. This cavern was larger than the first one and had several more passages that stemmed off it. Astrid stood just inside the door and crossed her arms around her ribs. One hand covering the hole on her side. She watched as Hiccup and the dragon disappeared into one of the passages. She heard him talking to the dragon, but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

She came close to the fire and sat before it. Relishing the warmth. Gothi's cottage was never freezing cold, but it was drafty. Astrid's presence pretty much pushed its repair towards the bottom of Stoick's list. Hiccup came out with Toothless and Astrid stumbled back. Looking at him wearily.

Hiccup looked at her, trying to decide what to do. She still seemed to be the half wild girl he'd always known. Her eyes still brilliant blue, her hair still the color of spun gold, her skin as pale as ever. Hiccup forced himself to look past that though, her cheeks were slightly sunken, and her tight clothing showed her ribs sticking out, something he'd felt on the flight over. He knew she had some muscle, but it was obvious that life had gotten harder since he'd left. He'd watched her warm herself at the fire before he'd walked out of the dark. He knew she was scared of him. She would play it tough in front of him, but she was like a wild animal afraid of humans. "What are you looking at!" she snapped.

"Just observing," he replied truthfully. Toothless let out a soft growl at her tone and Hiccup put a calming hand on his head. They'd be talking about this later. "Would you like something to eat? Kitchen is just this way."

Astrid followed him again into another cavern. This one was smaller and had a small pit in the middle of it like the main cavern. Trunks stood against the walls except where a natural stream burbled through and flowed into another part of the mountain. A rough stone trough of sorts stood near the entrance and it was half full of fish. Hiccup stirred up the embers of the fire pit and soon had the fire going. He dug through one of the trunks and pulled out a few pieces of dried meat and some bread and a hunk of cheese. He set these on a rough table. Astrid felt her mouth water. She and Gothi ate mostly vegetables,whatever they grew in their garden or what could be found in the woods on the island. Meat and especially cheese were rare luxuries. It was difficult for Gothi to trade for these items. And hunting was difficult with an axe.

Hiccup began eating, but quickly stopped when he saw that Astrid had not joined him. She still stood at the side of the entrance, opposite from where Toothless was eating is breakfast, and she was looking at the floor. "Astrid, you've gotta be hungry. And I have more food than I need. Help yourself." She looked at him and that half wild look was back in her eyes, "Please."

She seemed to be thinking and then she spoke, but what she said had Hiccup's blood running cold, "Give me something to do that doesn't involve giving you my body. I won't stay here without earning my keep."

She hadn't said much, but what she did say was like pouring a bucket of icy water over him. Hiccup knew that Astrid's life wasn't easy. He'd gotten into serious trouble for giving her some fabric when they were younger. That had been the beginning of his realization of Astrid's life. Hiccup hadn't understood at the time, his father had always told him that "a chief takes care of his own". Astrid was not part of the village. "Astrid, you don't have to do anything just to eat."

Wrong answer. "I won't accept your charity, Hiccup! It only leads to trouble!" She flung her arms down to her sides, the movement causing the hole to tear further and another one to form at the seam on her shoulder. Her fists were clenched. Toothless growled at her tone and Astrid looked at the dragon defiantly.

Hiccup sighed and looked down. His patience wearing thin. They weren't at the village! The rules no longer applied! He was the Dragon Lord for Thors sake! His voice was clipped as he thought quickly, "We are no longer at the village, Astrid. I will not treat you as they did. This is MY home and MY rules. Eat, get some sleep, and tomorrow we will figure things out."

He held out a hunk of cheese to her. She seemed to be contemplating his words, and slowly she walked over to him and took the cheese and started to eat it. Hiccup released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. She sat down on the floor near the fire and Hiccup filled a tray and sitting the tray between them, he made himself comfortable. Looking shyly at the tray she reluctantly took a slice of bread and put a piece of the cheese on it and set it near the fire so the cheese would melt on it. She took a piece of the meat too and slowly ate it. When she finished it she moved to her melted cheese and bread and ate it slowly as well. Hiccup noticed that she was savoring each bite, and again it hit home how harsh life in the village had been to her.

A full belly and the warmth of the fire soon had Hiccup relaxing and feeling sleepy after their long night. Which brought another dilemma to his mind, where she would sleep. He knew Astrid would not sleep with him, even if she was his wife. There was a cavern next to his that he used for his failed projects, and it was right next to his. It would take a day to clean out and prepare, and another few days to build her a proper bed. He was pretty sure she slept on the ground in Gothi's hut as he had never seen another bed the few times he'd gone there to have some minor injuries taken care of. Hiccup shook his head, that didn't solve the problem of where she'd be sleeping tonight though. Hiccup looked around, Astrid could sleep in the kitchen until a proper bedroom was made for her. It would be warm here in the kitchen, and she could use his sleep roll that he used when he and Toothless traveled.

The thought settled he turned to Astrid, "You will sleep here for the time being until I can prepare a room for you. I'll be back with a sleeping roll."

With that he left to his room and retrieved the sleeping roll and looking around he also grabbed one of his pillows and a few blankets out of one of the trunks in his room. The nights were getting getting warmer, and while the temperature stayed pretty even in the cave, it was still cool. And Hiccup was going to treat Astrid the way she deserved to be treated. Toothless had followed Hiccup to their room made himself comfortable on his bed, looking at Hiccup tiredly, "I'll be right back, bud. Get some sleep."

He took the bedding to Astrid and handed them to her. She made up her bed, surprised at the extra blankets and pillow. He bade her goodnight after adding extra wood to the fire and Astrid snuggled down in her pallet next to the fire. Quickly warming up under the warm blankets, she fell fast asleep.

Thanks to all my reviewers. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life and my seasonal depression have been kicking my rear. But I do appreciate all your encouragement. Thanks!


	4. Abnegation

Astrid awoke the next morning to a pair of yellow and black eyes looking at her. She was instantly on her feet backing away as she saw it was Hiccup's dragon. She knew the dragon didn't hurt Hiccup. They had seemed like companions from what she had been able to observe. Astrid felt the familiar fear coming up her throat as the dragon looked at her expectantly. Wait. What? She frowned and the fear went away. The dragon trilled at her and turned its head toward the entrance of the kitchen, taking a few steps toward it before looking back at her.

Astrid's frown deepened. All her life she had been told that dragons were mindless murdering demons, and yet this dragon was showing none of those traits. The dragon trilled at her again and repeated its earlier movements. Astrid took a step towards the entrance and the dragon grew excited and bounded towards the door, pausing just long enough to see if she was following. To say Astrid was confused was an understatement, but she followed the dragon anyway.

It led her straight to Hiccup's room. Astrid looked in with trepidation. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea. The dragon trilled again in its odd little way to get her attention. When she looked at it, it looked from her to him. It bumped its head against Hiccup, who just curled deeper under the blankets. The dragon tried again and the same result followed. It looked at Astrid agitatedly. It seemed as if the dragon wanted Hiccup to get up. "Hiccup? Your dragon wants something." The covers shifted. "Hiccup?"

Nothing. Astrid sighed, went back to the kitchen, and grabbed a mug and filled it with water. She marched right back into his room and emptied it right on his head. He yelled at the shock of cold water. Looking around dazedly he registered Toothless and looked at the blonde woman standing beside his bed with an annoyed expression and an empty mug. Her arms were crossed, "Your dragon got me up just to get you up. I think it wants something."

With that she quickly left and went back to the kitchen. Astrid looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings feeling a little lost. She and Gothi had their own routine in the mornings, and here she didn't know what to do. She felt helpless. It was a bitter tea to swallow. After thinking for a while she decided to clean herself up and try to do her normal morning routine. She unwrapped the rags from around her arms and hands and washed them and her face and neck at the stream running through the kitchen. She tied back up the sleeping roll and folded the extra blankets, looking around she neatly placed them by the wall. She dug through the trunks and found foodstuffs and dried herbs and spices, plates and cutlery, and pots and pans. She proceeded to make herself some tea with the herbs she found, making her own blend with what was available. The fire still had hot coals so she had been able to get it started quickly.

Once she finished her tea she noticed that she hadn't seen nor heard Hiccup or his dragon. She went looking around and didn't find them, she assumed they must've gone out as she reached the outside of the cave. She looked around at the forest surrounding it, biting her lip. The sky showed the day was going to be sunny and warm. She needed to get to know this place if she was going to be staying here. But without a weapon of some sort she knew it would be dangerous if she met up with some wild animal or dragon. She listened carefully to identify the sounds of the forest. She heard birds singing, small animals running through bushes, and the wind whistling through the trees. Taking note of her surroundings she slowly began to walk forward into the woods.

Gothi had taught her plant lore as she'd grown up. To always take note of plants and trees around her. Which ones could be used for medicine or poison, and which ones could be used for cooking. Astrid noted with relief that the plants here were similar to those at home. Partly out of habit and partly out of awareness of her situation she began to collect various plants. She hitched up her skirt to form a crude pocket, the hem fell just above her knees. The patches over them on her leggings showed wear and one of them had a hole torn in it. Astrid heaved a sigh. She would have to take care of it later.

The forest worked its magic on her. Astrid had always enjoyed exploring the forests around Berk. She knew where to find what she needed. And, best of all, she wasn't judged. The animals didn't care that she was an orphan. The trees didn't care that she had no honor. To her the forests were alive and took care of her. She felt free.

She found a plant that Gothi had taught her to use for washing her hair. Most Vikings hardly took a bath more than once a month, Gobber even less, they tended to hate being clean. Gothi was odd though. She was very clean. Gothi was always telling Astrid that if they were supposed to be dirty the gods wouldn't have given mortals soap. The logic made sense to Astrid so she too kept herself and her surroundings clean and tidy. Astrid gathered plenty of the plant as it was a large bunch. She made a mental note to take advantage of the next time Hiccup was gone to wash herself and her clothes properly.

The sun was nearly overhead her skirt was nearly full when she turned back towards the cave. She was happy knowing that preparing the herbs into the various things she had planned for them would take a few days. She hoped Hiccup wouldn't mind her using a few of his pots to make them.

Astrid took her time going back as she continued to gather herbs and made mental notes of various plants that would soon be ready for harvesting. She was collecting some bark from a tree when she heard her name being called, "Astrid!"

She looked around. She knew it was another couple of hours back to the cave. However it was the imperial way her name was called that had her clenching her jaw. People in the village used that tone with her and she hated it. She was not a slave to be commanded about. Hiccup had said last night that they weren't in the village. She wasn't about to let him talk to her like they were. Looking up she saw him on the back of his dragon. She defiantly kept to the trees and made her movements silent. She knew some dragons had excellent eyesight, however she was unsure about Night Furies since so little was known about them. She assumed their eyesight was excellent and made sure to leave as little trace as possible. A few hours later she made it back to the cave. She saw that the fire in the kitchen had died while she was gone, she grabbed a lit torch next to the kitchen and used it to light the wood after she had laid it.

Astrid smiled to herself as she laid her herbs and plants on the table and began making dinner. She decided on a simple stew using her find and other available ingredients in the trunks. Once it was heating over the fire she started separating and preparing her herbs for their various uses. Her fingers and mind falling into the familiar work with ease. Just as the stew was finishing she heard Hiccup talking to the dragon, "I can't believe she did this Toothless!" Toothless? THAT was the Night Fury's name? "She doesn't know what's out there, it's not safe. Not to mention I did not give her permission to leave."

Astrid slammed down her knife and went stomping out to the main cavern. Hiccup was just approaching the kitchen when she came out and landed a fist to his nose. Hiccup saw stars and groaned in pain. His hands closing over his face as hot, thick blood gushed out of his nose. His eyes watered for a moment and he looked down at the angry blonde looking up at him. His anger made him forget his pain, "Astrid! Where the hell have you been?"

"I left the cave! You left this morning without so much as a 'kiss my boot'! If you think I'm just going to sit around meekly and jump when you say to do so you might as well take me back to Berk right now!"

Toothless growled at Astrid. While he did not understand what was going on, he knew his friend had been looking for the female. Yet here she was, and she had attacked Hiccup. Hiccup moved his hand to stay the protective dragon. Astrid hadn't noticed the movement, but her eyes had become wary and unsure. Her fists clenched and she raised them to defend herself. Blood dripped down Hiccup's face as he looked at her with barely restrained fury, "You will not be going back there to those blood thirsty savages. You think I didn't notice your empty shield? You will never have any honor there Astrid. That much is clear. Especially when the odds are stacked significantly against you, little shield maiden."

Astrid clenched her teeth as she felt the familiar shame creep its way up her stomach and rest sourly in the back of her throat. "You don't know that! You know nothing about me, Hiccup! You took away my chance and then ran away! You knew what killing that Nightmare would've meant for me!"

"It would've made you a murderer." Hiccup stated coldly.

"At least I would've had warm clothes and food in my belly and not have to rely on digging through the trash heap! At least there I was free to come and go, I didn't have to ask permission to leave to get things I need in the woods!"

"There's a big difference between here and Berk, Astrid. Dragons actually live here on this island. You could've been killed!"

Astrid hadn't thought about that. Hiccup was right, but she wasn't about to admit that to him. "You could've informed me of that this morning before you were gone for hours," she said more calmly. She was tired of yelling. This argument was going nowhere. "I have never been one to be able to sit still. I went out to gather medicinal herbs. I noticed you didn't have any, not to mention I wanted to know what this place is like. You can't get on to me for acting on my instinct to survive. It's too deeply ingrained. A dragon does the same thing."

Hiccup looked at her dumbfounded. Most Vikings thought they were just mindless beasts. And yet she was unafraid of Toothless, and admitted that they were capable of some form of though. "Astrid, how would you know that when you've never spent time with dragons?"


End file.
